La Tempête
by MariP-C
Summary: Lors d’une tempête, les maladresses de Daniel crée une situation dans laquelle Sam ne pensait jamais se retrouver.


_Auteur : MariP_

_Genre : Un mélange de romance et un peu de tragédie._

_Saison : Entre saison 8 et 9_

_Résumé : Lors d'une tempête, les maladresses de Daniel crée une situation dans laquelle Sam ne pensait jamais se retrouver. _

_Disclamer : Tout l'univers de Stargate ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire est basée sur un épisode de la télésérie Québécoise « Blanche » qui relate la vie de Blanche Pronovost dans les années 1930 environ. Alors je ne possède pas non plus l'idée de base. Je la dois à cette femme merveilleuse qui est Blanche. _

_Merci tout spécial à celle qui m'a redonné le goût d'écrire et surtout de terminer une fanfiction. C'est aussi elle qui m'a corrigé. Alors Merci à lil B. _

_C'est la première fois que je publie alors ne m'épargnez pas. _

« Engagez-vous » qu'ils disaient, « Engagez-vous »!

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie où elle regrettait, justement, s'être engagée dans l'air force. Sam se trouvait là, debout, gants chirurgicaux en main et masque sous les yeux, devant une table d'opération improvisée sur laquelle Daniel était étendu, délirant de fièvre. Elle posa ses yeux sur son meilleur amiz qui se débattait et Teal'c qui tentait tant bien que mal de le maintenir en place. Elle essaya de se calmer et se demanda comment elle avait bien pu en arriver la.

Ils étaient arrivés sur cette planète, Éliju, cinq jours plus tôt. Il y régnait un froid sibérien; «pour faire changement» comme l'avait dit le Général O'Neill. Eh oui, le Général O'Neill s'était autorisé une sortie sur le terrain. Depuis un moment, il semblait épuisé et SG1 s'inquiétait pour lui. Lorsque l'équipe était venue lui en parler, le Général avait coupé court au dialogue pour annoncer qu'il repartait off world avec eux pour la dernière fois, puisqu'il avait accepté un poste à Washington. Son choix s'était donc arrêté sur l'une de leurs plus longues missions à ce jour. Sous le choc, personne n'avait osé lui demander de précisions.

Le Général O'Neill avait voulu une mission de longue haleine, alors il fut servi. Pour rejoindre le village qui intéressait Daniel, il leur fallu trois jours de marche. Personne ne s'en plaignit, trop content de revoir la forme initiale de SG1. Le village était bien accueillant quoi que rudimentaire. Fermiers, sages femmes, forgerons et chasseurs composaient cette population restreinte. Sam désillusionna rapidement. Elle du accepter le fait qu'elle n'aurait rien à rapporter sur terre à moins de trouver de la technologie des anciens. De son côté, Daniel était ravi, il y avait de nombreux artefacts à étudier. Par la suite, on leur assigna une vieille maison inhabitée depuis peu, les anciens occupants ayant désertés pour s'établir dans le village voisin. Un peu de bois dans le poêle et la spartiate demeure devenait un peu plus chaleureuse. C'était une planète de type nordique, et le froid devenait de plus en plus mordant. À leur arrivé sur la planète, le thermomètre indiquait 4 degrés Celsius et trois jours plus tard, un désagréable -10 degrés régnait. Ils ne s'attarderaient pas sur cette Éliju de toute évidence.

Le lendemain, ils consultèrent les villageois pour en apprendre plus sur leur environnement. Point marquant de la conversation: de grosses pierres sur lesquelles étaient apposées des écritures étranges. Vivement intrigué, Daniel demanda à Sam s'ils pouvaient s'y rendre. Vérifiant avant avec le général qui, heureusement, ne semblait pas avoir d'objection, elle accepta. Teal'c quant à lui, préféra rester au village. Les détails réglés, Sam, Jack et Daniel partirent. Ils réussirent à mettre derrière eux deux heures de marche avant qu' O'Neill commence à se plaindre. Daniel s'activa pour récolter un maximum d'informations en peu de temps. Carter fit ses analyses posément, car rien n'indiquait qu'il y avait de la technologie dans le coin.

Brusquement, le vent se déchaîna et le ciel se couvrit. Puis la nuit commença à tomber et avec elle, la température aussi. Prévoyant que les deux heures de marche allaient être plus que pénibles, O'Neill ordonna à Daniel se ranger ses outils. Comme un avertissement, la neige se mit à tomber. Le plafond nuageux s'abaissa et le vent augmenta d'intensité, une promesse des éléments hivernaux que le retour allait être difficile. Ensuite les flocons de neige commencèrent à les mitrailler puis en une dizaine de minutes, une tempête de neige glaciale s'acharna sur eux.

Ils n'étaient aucunement préparés à un blizzard de cette amplitude. Leurs vêtement, bien qu'isolés, n'étaient vraiment pas assez chauds. Un point positif toutefois; le chemin du retour était d'une simplicité plus que bienvenue. Donc, les risques de se perdre étaient limités pour ne pas dire nuls. La neige s'accumulait à une vitesse effarante et la visibilité était nulle. Avançant difficilement, ils longèrent un lac, signe qu'ils étaient sur la bonne route. Le Général marchait en tête, suivi de Carter et finalement de Daniel. O'Neill leur cria de marcher dans ses pas et de ne pas s'en éloigner mais le vent fit en sorte que personne n'entendit l'avertissement. Tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse fut un cri de la part de Sam. Daniel, ayant perdu toute notion des distances sous l'épaisse couche de neige, s'aventura sur la couche de glace recouvrant le lac et celle-ci céda sous ses pieds. Les réflexes de son amie furent assez rapides pour qu'il ne tombe pas complètement à l'eau, seule sa jambe droite fut immergée. Le Général se précipita vers eux, prenant garde de ne pas briser la surface glacée davantage.

« Daniel! Ca va? »

« Wah! C'est froid!! »

Le regard du Général s'accrocha à celui de son second. Sam ne savait pas quoi faire non plus. Il leur restait encore une heure et demie avant d'atteindre leur « maison » et ils n'avaient pas de vêtements de rechange pour Daniel. En fait, l'équipement scientifique de Daniel et Sam composait l'ensemble de leurs bagages pour cet expédition. Ils possédaient bien sûr beaucoup de matériel médical pour traiter les habitants, mais tout était resté au village. Évidemment.

« Nous devons le ramener au plus vite à la maison mon Général. Sa botte est totalement imbibée »

« Je sais Carter! Daniel, je vais vous aider à marcher mais vous allez devoir m'aider. Pensez-vous être capable? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Daniel s'accrocha à son cou et Jack passa son bras autours de son ami. Sam prit les devants et accrocha tout le matériel sur ses épaules. Elle essaya de dégager un passage dans la neige pour éliminer le plus de difficultés possibles au déplacement de ses amis. Le voyage dura quant même deux heures, le poids de Daniel et la foutue température ralentissant le Général. Sam avait proposée un changement de positions avec Jack, mais il refusa. À la vue des lumières de nuit du village, Sam soupira de soulagement. Pressant le pas, ils entrèrent dans la maison en catastrophe, Jack et Daniel tombant au sol. Teal'c s'approcha d'eux en vitesse, les interrogeant du regard. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Vite Teal'c, emmenez Daniel près du poêle. »

Sam avait répondu d'un ton si brusque, qu'il ne posa aucune question et transporta son ami, l'étendant délicatement devant le poêle. O'Neill, complètement épuisé et gelé, resta étendu au sol, savourant la douce chaleur ambiante. Sam ne s'accorda aucun répit et se dirigea vers Daniel en enlevant sa veste pleine de neige. Puis, elle entreprit de déshabiller son ami en vitesse.

« Teal'c, faites chauffer de l'eau et emmenez-moi votre manteau et toutes les couvertures que vous pouvez trouver! »

« Tout de suite Colonel »

Teal'c ne prit pas la peine d'incliner la tête en signe d'approbation et se mit immédiatement en quête de ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Pendant ce temps, Sam s'activait auprès de Daniel, enlevant rapidement ses couches de vêtements malgré leurs tremblements mutuels. Daniel était toujours conscient mais il ne faisait que marmonner ce qui laissait présager un était d'hypothermie. Elle enleva une botte puis l'autre et se releva puis demeura tétanisée. La peau de son pied n'était plus d'une couleur normale. À présent, elle était bleutée à tendance noire. Un symptôme de nécrose des tissus. La botte qu'elle tenait lui échappa des mains ce qui attira l'attention d'O'Neill qui tentait de se relever. S'approchant de Carter, il suivi le regard de son second. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui la troublait. Constatant qu'elle était sous le choc, il la saisit par les épaules et la retourna face à lui.

«Ca va aller Carter! Je m'en occupe»

Puis il continua d'enlever les vêtements gelés de son ami sous l'œil paniqué de Sam. Teal'c sortit de l'une des deux chambres, les bras chargés de couverture et de vêtements et s'approcha pour les aider. Ils passèrent la nuit à tenter de soigner Daniel, lui faisant boire de l'eau tiède et observant l'état de son pied. Au matin, ils constatèrent que son état ne s'était pas amélioré: il faisait de la température, et son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté. À l'extérieur, la tempête battait toujours son plein, elle avait même redoublée d'intensité si c'était possible. Teal'c sortit malgré tout pour demander de l'aide aux habitants du village. Il revint bredouille, se faisant dire qu'il était probablement trop tard pour leur ami. Leur chef religieux s'était même proposé pour guider Daniel sur le chemin de ce qu'il considérait comme le paradis.

« Merde! » Sam s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre, les points fermés, semblant être prête à exploser la mince paroi de verre.

« Il ne faut pas se décourager Colonel »

Elle se retourna avec rage.

« Daniel est malade, il est brûlant de fièvre et il ne reconnaît plus personne. Son engelure à dégénérée en gangrène. Il faut absolument le ramener sur terre. »

« Avec la tempête, impossible de s'en aller. Il va falloir attendre! »

« Il ne peut pas attendre mon Général. Il faut l'amputer sinon la gangrène va s'étendre et mort va s'en suivre. Je lui ai déjà injecté de la morphine pour qu'il cesse de souffrir. »

S'approchant d'elle et parlant à voix basse « Il en a pour combien de temps? »

Regardant la chambre ou Daniel était installé, Sam lui répondit sur le même ton «Ca m'étonnerait qu'il passe la nuit »

« Même sans la tempête, il faudrait au moins trois jours de marche pour se rendre à la Porte des étoiles.»

Sam et Jack se regardèrent un moment, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre un soupçon d'espoir. Il ne s'y trouvait que du désespoir. Puis, Sam s'éloigna pour faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

« On ne peut pas le laisser mourir. Tout ce que nous avons c'est une tonne de matériel médical. On a même les instruments chirurgicaux de fine pointe, mais sans médecin, ça ne nous avance à rien» Dit-elle en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans un des sacs. Jack soupira puis se pencha pour ramasser ce qui était tombé. Ouvrant la boîte de matériel chirurgical, il releva les yeux vers Sam. Ce qu'elle y vit lui donna le vertige, elle recula d'un pas, inquiète. Le Général se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Vous avez déjà pratiqué des dissections. Et même assistée à plusieurs interventions chirurgicales. Est-ce que l'on a tout le matériel nécessaire?»

Sam le regarda comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus sensé au monde. La plus sensée et aussi la plus choquante. « Oui » répondit-elle. Puis des myriades de pensés envahirent son cerveau. Était-elle vraiment sur le point de considérer ça? Une amputation? Son regard se perdit un peu derrière Jack. Si elle n'agissait pas, elle allait perdre son meilleur ami. La gangrène allait gagner du terrain. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder l'infection se répandre et prendre une vie sans réagir... Personne ne pouvait opérer. Personne sauf elle. C'est alors qu'elle parla, avec une assurance qui la déconcerta elle-même. « Je vais le faire. Je vais l'opérer. »

C'est ainsi, qu'elle se retrouva sur le point de procéder à une amputation sur Daniel. Ils avaient préparé la table de la cuisine et tous les instruments. Teal'c maintenait les épaules de son ami afin qu'il cesse de s'agiter. Daniel était complètement terrorisé. Jack le saisit par le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. « Hey! Calmez-vous! Si Carter n'opère pas, vous mourrez cette nuit. C'est ce que vous voulez? »

« Non!... Mais, je ne veux pas être infirme...» réussit à dire Daniel entre deux respirations haletantes. Sam et Teal'c attendaient en silence la réponse de Jack.

« Nous n'avons pas envie de vous enterrer une autre fois Daniel. Accrochez-vous et nous allons vous sortir de là, mais il va falloir que vous nous aidiez.»

Daniel se calma un peu et essaya de contenir ses larmes, les yeux écarquillés de peur. La douleur insoutenable qui le tenaillait le faisait trembler contre son gré. Sam s'approcha avec détermination et lui fit une injection. Après avoir fait une anesthésie générale à Daniel, ils se préparèrent à l'opération. Les instruments chirurgicaux, l'eau bouillante et plusieurs compresses de gaze étaient à la porté de main de Sam et de Teal'c qui allait l'assister. Jack demeurait près du visage de Daniel et vérifiait ses signes vitaux.

« On va resserrer le garrot » dit-elle à Teal'c. Un garrot improvisé avait été disposé juste au-dessus du genou. Ils le réajustèrent délicatement. Sam revint à sa position et ajouta «Assurez-vous que la compression est bien placé en dessous» Ce que fit le Jaffa.

Une dernière respiration profonde puis Sam désinfecta juste sous le genou, là ou la première incision serait bientôt faite. Elle s'essuya le front du dos de la main, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Elle prit le scalpel et l'approcha de la jambe. Jack, de sa position, suivait tout ses mouvements du regard. Lorsque la main resta figée dans les airs, il releva les yeux vers Sam. Elle semblait attendre son approbation ou, au contraire, son opposition. Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis, O'Neill lui fit un signe d'encouragement. Sam acquiesça et raffermit sa prise sur le scalpel. La lame glissa lentement dans la chair, laissant une traîné de sang dans son sillage.

Plus l'opération n'avançait, plus les instruments maculés de sang s'accumulaient dans la bassine d'eau chaude. Sam travaillant uniquement à partir de souvenirs et observations. Elle tranchait lentement les muscles, incisant avec lenteur et précision. Jack surveillait attentivement les constantes de son ami. Un lourd silence régnait dans la petite maison, uniquement brisé par les petites indications que Sam donnait à Teal'c.

La tempête faisait toujours rage dehors, le vent sifflant et les murs craquant. Carter, imperturbable, refermait les vaisseaux sanguins et les artères à l'aide de fils chirurgicaux sous le regard plus qu'admirateur du Général, regard qu'elle n'avait aucunement le temps de voir.

Partie la plus difficile et dégoûtante: il fallait scier le tibia. Sam serra la scie dans sa main et ferma les yeux un court moment avant de s'avancer et d'abaisser l'instrument à la surface osseuse nettoyée. Précisément douze centimètre sous la rotule pour le tibia et pour le péroné c'était 1.5 centimètres plus haut. Elle s'activa en serrant les dents. Après plusieurs heures de travail, la jambe était finalement détachée du genou.

«Mon général, soulevez la jambe et relâchez le garrot pour que je trouve les autres vaisseaux.»

Sam scruta consciencieusement les tissus et referma deux veines. Elle s'essuya le front pour la X ième fois de la journée et dit en regardant Teal'c « Pour le reste, on va cautériser. » Elle regarda Jack dans les yeux, chose qu'elle ne s'était pas permise depuis le premier coup de scalpel. Ils y étaient, ils l'avaient fait… en fait, **elle** l'avait fait. Elle venait de trancher la jambe de son meilleur ami. Le regard de Jack était indéchiffrable. Sam eu, pendant un instant, peur d'y lire du dégoût. Comme elle n'avait pas terminé et qu'elle se devait de garder la tête froide; elle détourna le regard. Ses tourments internes passaient après la santé de son ami.

Ils avaient laissé chauffer un fer à repasser sur le poêle à bois. Teal'c s'en saisit et le tendit à Sam. Elle le saisit, serra les dents et commença à cautériser la jambe. Une colonne de fumée s'en dégagea et l'odeur caractéristique de la chair brûlée envahit la pièce. Sam du battre l'air autour d'elle pour ne pas en inhaler. Elle ne devait surtout pas penser à la provenance de cette fumée.

Une heure plus tard, un bandage léger était déposé et l'opération était terminée. Le Colonel retira ses gants et toucha le visage de Daniel. Elle vérifiait sa température et, d'une certaine manière, se donnait la certitude que son ami était toujours en vie. Les cheveux de Daniel était complètement humides et son teint toujours aussi livide.

« Sa température est encore trop élevée » Dit-elle, autant pour elle que pour Jack. Teal'c rangeait la cuisine en silence, voulant accorder un peu de répit à ses amis. L'intervention avait été laborieuse, et la journée tirait à sa fin; La noirceur s'était abattue depuis peu. Ils n'avaient pratiquement rien mangé depuis ce matin et la faim ne se faisait pas encore sentir, le choc étant encore trop grand.

Daniel reposait au milieu de la pièce, inconscient. Jack regarda son second et lui demanda « Voulez-vous que je le transporte jusque dans la chambre? » C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis un moment, et avec tout le stress qu'il venait de subir, sa voit était légèrement rauque. Sam le regarda puis fixa Daniel, étendu entre eux. Elle avait peur. Son masque de militaire était sur le point de craquer et ses capacités à gérer cette situation était sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle réussi à articuler, sur le même ton que Jack, un oui qui semblait venir d'outre-tombe.

Jack se pencha, attrapa le bras gauche de Daniel, se le passa autour du cou puis il le souleva. Sam resta sous le choc. Il était invraisemblable de voir son ami avec une jambe en moins. Une partie d'elle-même comprenait ce qu'elle voyait, mais une autre partie refusait d'assimiler le fait qu'il puisse manquer un membre à un humain. Son cerveau chercha à combler le vide créé après le genou alors que Jack disparaissait dans la chambre. Syndrome du membre fantôme, commun à ceux qui ont subit l'opération; pas à ceux qui l'on pratiqué. Tremblante, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, ou elle s'accouda pour regarder la neige qui tourbillonnait à l'extérieur. Ayant maîtrisé un maximum de tremblements, elle se détourna pour ramener son regard à l'intérieur. Teal'c était en train de nettoyer les instruments chirurgicaux, mais la pièce était vide. Elle examina la table de cuisine, recouverte d'un drap, en partie blanc, en partie imbibé de sang, là où elle avait œuvré toute la journée. L'odeur ambiante lui monta au nez. Elle venait d'atteindre sa limite.

Sam éprouva un soudain besoin de fuir, de se retrouver seule car elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit ainsi, fragile et éprouvée. Elle avait eu des nerfs d'acier toute la journée donc, elle ne se désirait pas fondre en larmes devant les gars. Sam s'habilla à toute vitesse et se précipita dehors. La nuit se referma sur elle avec son manteau glacial et sombre. Elle ne s'éloigna que de quelques pas, peinant sous la neige. Se laissant tomber sur les genoux, elle se permit de pleurer librement.

À l'intérieur, Jack était en train de déposer Daniel le plus doucement possible, quant il entendit la porte claquer. Il s'assura que son ami était bien installé, prit son pouls une fois de plus et il retourna dans la pièce principale. Il n'y trouva que Teal'c. Il savait très bien où était allée Carter, car il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle avait besoin de décompresser. Il lui laissa quelques instants, puis il s'habilla chaudement.

À l'extérieur, Sam entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Sans bruit, elle se releva et se rapprocha de la maison. Elle s'adossa contre un mur ne voyant pas l'arrivant, mais sachant d'avance qui il serait. Rapidement, elle s'essuya le visage du revers de la main et tenta de se ressaisir. Jack s'appuya contre la maison et posa son regard devant lui.

« Il s'est endormi. Sa respiration est régulière. Son pouls aussi. »

« Pour le moment » furent les seuls mots qui franchirent les lèvres de Sam.

« Ça va aller. »

« Et si je l'avais tué, mon Général? Et s'il devait mourir par ma faute? »

« Il ne va pas mourir. » Jack affirma cela avec conviction et espoir ce qui fit réagir encore plus négativement Sam.

« Sa température est trop haute. Et même s'il s'en sort, il va m'en vouloir à tout jamais. »

Jack se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs manteaux se touchent. Il marqua un temps puis, en la fixant, il parla avec gravité:

«Daniel est votre meilleur ami. Vous ne pouviez pas le laisser mourir. » Il laissa passer un silence, s'assurant que ses paroles trouvaient bien leur chemin dans la tête de Sam. « Venez! Allons-nous reposer. » Sam suivi Jack à l'intérieur, enleva son manteau et se dirigea vers la chambre de Daniel.

La petite pièce ne possédait qu'un seul lit, bien occupé, et il n'était pas question pour Sam de quitter le chevet de son ami. Jack leur avait donc apporté des chaises. Ils prirent place, Sam pour surveiller Daniel et Jack pour veiller sur elle.

« Je peux vous demander une faveur Carter? »

« Oui »

« Voulez-vous me tutoyer? Je sais que c'est inhabituel, mais bientôt vous ne serez plus sous mon commandement et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Vous entendre m'appeler Mon Général ou Monsieur à chaque fois, ça me fait me sentir vieux. »

Sam rit doucement et accepta. Une conversation aussi légère lui procurait un très grand bien. Un contraste bienvenu après les événements précédents.

« Ho! Pas si vite. Avez-vous réfléchi aux conséquences avant d'accepter? Si vous me tutoyez…je vais également le faire et vais vous appeler… Samantha. » annonça t-il sur un ton rêveur alors qu'il enfouissait les mains dans ses poches. Sam lui répondit alors, d'un air tout à la fois gêné et fatigué « Heum… non, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »

« Un général comme moi qui tutoie son ancien second, c'est peut-être un peu trop familier. »

« Peut-être oui… Essayez, on va voir »

« ….Samantha…. » Ils pouffèrent doucement de rire ensemble. Puis reprenant son sérieux: « Sam, si tu permets, je voudrais garder contact avec toi lorsque je serai à Washington. J'aimerais également pouvoir venir te visiter quand je reviendrai à Colorado Springs. »

« J'ai hâte à ton retour. »

Sur ces paroles, ils laissèrent un silence confortable s'installer, profitant de leur présence mutuelle. Et, épuisés par cette éprouvante journée, ils s'endormirent sur ces chaises inconfortables. Au petit matin, Sam fut réveillée par de légers gémissements originant de Daniel. À peine réveillée, elle se rapprocha du lit. Posa un regard tendre sur son ami avant de soulever les couvertures pour voir l'état de la guérison. Le pansement était impeccable et la rougeur s'était estompée.

« Sam… »

Elle reposa les couvertures et se rapprocha de Daniel qui murmurait son nom. « Je suis là Daniel » Jack s'était réveillé, s'approcha à son tour et Sam lui annonça: « La fièvre est tombée. Il n'y a pas eu d'hémorragie. » Un soulagement évident teinta le ton de sa voix. Se sentant enfin rassurés, ils laissèrent Daniel prendre des forces supplémentaires et prirent la direction de la pièce centrale. Teal'c dormant encore dans la deuxième chambre, ils se dirigèrent vers le poêle en silence. Jack ajouta du bois et fit chauffer de l'eau pour un café bien mérité. Il en servi une tasse à Sam, qui s'était approchée de la fenêtre, baignant dans la lumière du soleil levant. La tempête s'était enfin calmée laissant place à une journée prometteuse.

« Je voudrais te remercier. »

« De quoi? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il se versait une tasse.

« De m'avoir soutenue. De m'avoir fait confiance. » Jack s'approcha, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, et vint s'asseoir sur la table qui était juste en face d'elle.

« C'est la première fois qu'un homme… qu'un homme qui compte pour moi est prêt à m'appuyer. Tous ceux que j'ai connus auraient essayé de m'en empêcher. Toi, tu m'as soutenu, tout le temps. »

Jack déposa sa tasse, attendit que Sam finisse de prendre sa gorgée et lui prit sa tasse des mains. Elle le questionna du regard et n'eut d'autre réponse qu'un « Viens ici » alors qu'il tendait les mains pour attraper les siennes. Elle se retrouva tout près de lui, à quelques centimètres de son corps. Elle ne put empêcher l'apparition d'un sourire niais sur son visage tandis qu'elle découvrait le même sourire sur le visage de Jack.

« Je ne sais pas si un Général est autorisé à dire ça à son ancien second mais…enfin, sans vantardise, j'en aie connu des nuits blanches avec des femmes. Des nuits où je me suis dit: jamais je ne les oublierai. Mais j'oublie vite. La nuit que je viens de vivre, assis, sur une foutue chaise droite, à tes côtés, elle est gravé dans ma mémoire. Elle ne disparaîtra jamais. »

D'un commun accord, leurs corps se rapprochèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent, délicatement. Relevant les yeux simultanément pour chercher dans le regard de l'autre une once de refus. Ne trouvant rien d'autre que du désir, ils s'embrassèrent toute hésitation loin derrière. Un baiser d'une douceur infinie, mais d'un désir profond. Ils se séparèrent après un moment, souriant et Sam reposant dans ses bras, en biais.

Jack, la berçant et en l'embrassant sur la tempe, lui dit: « Tu es une petite flamme vive. J'ai peur de me brûler si je m'approche trop, et d'avoir froid si je m'éloigne. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai peur. »

« Que va t-il rester de ce baiser à notre retour sur terre? » demanda-t-il, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux avec un petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres qu'elle venait d'embrasser. « Vas-tu essayer de m'oublier? Vas-tu dire: j'étais épuisée et je ne savais plus ce que je faisais? »

Sam lui répondit en s'adossant au mur pour s'éloigner légèrement de lui « Je vais me demander : Qui est ce Général Jack O'Neill? Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire dans ma vie ? Il s'est arrêté, le temps de me remuer le cœur et il est reparti. Il est vraiment bel homme et il a connu beaucoup de femmes… trop de femmes. Je vais me dire tout ça et je vais penser à toi... » Un sourire triste se dessina alors sur le visage de Jack. S'il acceptait le poste à Washington, il n'allait évidemment pas la voir autant. Puis Sam ajouta, en se rapprochant «… jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. »


End file.
